What happened after the train kiss?
by Diana Vicente
Summary: I was re-watching 7x15 and I knew that I had to write something about what happened between the kiss and when Sheldon got home. I know that Shamy shared a bed in 10x4 for the first time and I don t want to write things that aren t acording to the story. So I kind of change it for my story match the original one. Hope you guys like it. If you do please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

"If you want romance, that´s have romance. _Oh, look there´s wine. Hum. Grape juice that burns. Now let´s gaze into each other eyes. You blinked, I win."_

" _Sheldon….."_

" _Let´s see, what´s next? Oh, kissing is romantic…."_

 _*insert long romantic kiss here*_

" _That was nice….."_

" _Good….."_

They went together to the engine room. Sheldon was absolutely loving it. Amy could hear a thing. Her mind blacked out after that kiss. They stayed in that room for a while. Amy heard that there was a place in the train with a glass on top of it where they could see the starry sky, so she asked Sheldon if he wanted to go see it.

Sheldon and Amy couldn´t see any stars. The sky was kind of blurry.

"I really want to see the stars….. "- Amy said.

"I know something that´s better than seeing stars"- Sheldon said.

"What?"- Amy asked excited.

Sheldon kissed her with the same passion that he did before in that night.

"Attention everyone!"- The train driver said –"we´re going to stop in a few moments because of a train problem. Please don´t panic. It´s a small problem and y´all will have a place to sleep tonight."

"Oh my God. What if they put me in a bedroom with other people? What if I have to share a bed? Or a bathroom?"- Sheldon said, starting to freak out.

"Can you calm down?"-Amy ordained to him-"I talk to them before we got in the train and they said that in case of emergency you wouldn´t have to share a bed"

"Nice work, Amy. "- Sheldon said, a little more calmed down.

The train stopped and all the passengers had to walk to the inn. They walked for about 20 minutes. They reached the inn and talked to the lady which worked there. They explain what happened to the train and that they had to sleep that night in there.

The inn had capacity to host all the passengers but it didn´t have a room for each person.

Sheldon began to be stress out again. He, in that time, wasn´t comfortable sleeping with another person next to him.

"Amy….?"- Sheldon whispered.

"Yes, Sheldon"- Amy replied.

"I don´t like this. Not at all."- Sheldon confessed.

"I know that we weren´t expecting this to happen. But it did. So we have to overcome it."- Amy said in a comforting tone.

They went up the stairs and search for their room. When they got there, Sheldon sighed, hoping that the room has 2 beds. He, with his eyes closed, opened the door, slowly. He turned on the light and opened his eyes. He saw 2 beds. He breathe out in relief. Amy was kind of disappointed. She was hoping the exact opposite. She was thinking that tonight could be her "lucky night" (if you know what I mean). She walked into the room, where Sheldon already was. Sheldon´s bedtime had been a few hours ago. But he was still dressed as in the train. So was Amy.

"Sheldon, can you do me a favour?"- Amy asked, scared.

"What?"- Sheldon answered after an awkward silence.

"I was wondering if you could say Leonard that we slept on separated bedrooms."- Amy said, even more nervous than before.

"Why do you want me to lie to my best friend?"- Sheldon said, confused.

"I know that if you tell Leonard that we slept in the same bedroom, he will tell Penny and I don´t want that the next girls' night will be all about this night. Besides, I know that they will ask me if we did anything, you know, together."- Amy explained.

"Oh…. I see. Were you expecting that we would be intimate tonight?"- Sheldon asked, worried.

"I actually wasn´t. Until I knew that we were going to share a room. I know it sounds silly, but when the lady said it, I was hoping that this room had only one bed. I know that you aren´t ready and I don´t know if I am ready too. I thought that maybe things could happen. I don´t know why I thought like that….."- Amy said.

"Amy, I was scared about it. I thought that you were thinking about taking that step. You and I are in this relationship for a while now and I thought that maybe you´re tired of waiting for me to get ready."- Sheldon confessed.

"I´ll wait as long as it takes. For you."- Amy replied.

"Thank you, Amy. That means a lot to me."- Sheldon said.

They stayed there for about an hour. Looking at the floor. They were thinking how they were going to do the clothes change. Amy offered to change in the bathroom while Sheldon changed in the room. She went with her clothes to the bathroom and changed. She didn´t take long to do it, so when she did she opened the bathroom door.

Sheldon was with his pyjama pants on, but no shirt. She stood up in that position. She could move or even say a word. She was there. Staring. She tried to look another way but she couldn´t take her eyes off his chest. Or his biceps.

He couldn´t move either.

Someone knock on their door. Sheldon put on his shirt and opened it. It was Eric (the guy that they met on the train).

"What is this guy doing here?"-Amy thought to herself.

"I'm here to see if you guys need something. Maybe a little chit-chat?"- Eric asked.

"Actually, I was have an important conversation with my girlfriend and if you don´t mind, I would like you to go. We talk tomorrow at breakfast."- Sheldon replied.

Amy thanked Sheldon for kicking out Eric. She didn´t like since he kind of ruined her dinner.

"You know what? It´s still Valentine´s Day. Maybe we should celebrate it."- Sheldon put into words is thoughts.

"How do you plan to do it?"- Amy asked, surprised.

"Since we sort of agreed not to "do it" I was thinking that as you were hoping for having one bed, we could put them together, what do you think?" – Sheldon propose.

"That works for me"- she said, trying to hide her excitement.

They moved Amy´s bed next to Sheldon´s. They put themselves inside the sheets and blankets.

They weren´t in the same bed. Until Sheldon started do pull his sheets and blankets from underneath the mattress to be able to share them with Amy that was apparently cold. She did the same thing.

The two beds now feel like one big cosy bed. They weren´t respecting the relationship agreement but any of them cared about it in that moment.

Sheldon decided to watch TV to help them sleep. Amy agreed. She wasn´t going to pay attention to it anyway. She only cared about being in bed with him.

After a few episodes, they fell asleep…..


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up in the morning. On the floor. One of each side of that big ass bed. Sheldon asked Amy what they were doing there.

"During the night, you started to kick me and I fell out of bed. Somehow, you managed to fall as well."- Amy explained.

"Maybe we should get a shower…."-Sheldon suggested.

"Together?"- Amy asked, hopeful.

"Amy? We are not hippies, ok?

Sometimes you ask unaskable questions, Amy."- Sheldon answered in a pretty mad tone.

They stood up and started to talk about the bath arrangements.

Sheldon decided that he should go first. He thought that it was the best away to avoid awkward moments like the night before.

He took his towels out of his bag. And his bath products. He came in the bathroom.

In that moment, Amy realised that she left something on the bathroom that she didn´t want him to see.

She didn´t think much about it and opened the bathroom door. Sheldon was there. Taking off his underwear.

He screamed like a little girl who someone took ice cream away from.

Amy picked her stuff and left the bathroom. She sat in the bed, wondering what Sheldon would say after finish his shower. She was really trying to focus on thinking about what she could say to him, but, in her mind, there was only the image of Sheldon´s butt. She had a smile on her lips that she was trying to hide. She couldn´t really take it out. She put her hand on her face, trying to control the damn smile. When she finally took her hand away, she saw Sheldon with a towel that only covered him from the waist down. Amy closed her eyes because she thought that it was something of her imagination. She opened them and saw Sheldon even closer to her.

"Amy?"- He said.

"Yes, Sheldon."- She replied with puppy eyes.

"Can you move? You sat in my Flash t-shirt."- He asked.

Her puppy eyes were gone. She swallowed hard. She moved and grabbed her bathroom stuff.

"Amy"- He called.

"Yes."- She answered, in a kind of sad tone.

"Do you want to talk about what happen in the bathroom earlier?"- He asked because he didn´t (and still doesn´t) like to let stuff unfinished.

"I don´t know. Do you? - She replied in a scared tone.

"I´m sorry. You shouldn´t have to see it. You said you weren´t ready for "the next step" and I should have locked the door"- He tried to explain.

"I´m glad you didn´t."- She whispered.

"What?"- He asked.

"Nothing…"- She said. - "Maybe I should get ready for my shower."

She walked through the bathroom. She passed by Sheldon and she had to make an effort to ignore her desires to pull down his towel. She got in the bathroom and took a shower.

What Sheldon didn´t know about her was that she sings in the shower. So he thought that someone got into the bathroom through the window. He dressed up really quickly, like the Flash on his t-shirt, and run into the bathroom in order to hurt the pervert.

"Sheldon? What the hell are you doing here?" - She asked, really scared.

"I heard a voice. "- He said- "I let myself in to protect you from an attack."

She put her head out of the bath curtain and said, in a sweet tone: "Really, Sheldon? It was my voice. I sing in the shower."

It was nice to hear that her boyfriend got her (naked) back.

"Maybe I should get to the bedroom." – Sheldon said, ashamed.

"I´ll meet you in a minute"- She replied.

She finished her shower, but she forgot about her underwear in the bedroom so, as Sheldon, she went to the room with only a towel around her body.

Sheldon was on his phone. He didn´t notice that she was already on the room until she got down to pick up her bottle of shampoo and her towel fell a little down her chest.

"I´m sorry. I just came here to pick up my clothes. I´ll dress up in the bathroom."- She excused herself.

"No. Please, you stay here and I´ll to the lobby to see if I can read a paper with the inn internet."- Sheldon offered.

"Ok. Thank you, Sheldon. I´ll be there soon."- She replied.

"Maybe I can hear you sing sometime…. Maybe more close to you."-He said, closing the door behind him.

Hey guys. Thank you for reading this chapter. I´m thinking about post another one of this story in a few days. I want to apologize for the previous chapter that had a few errors on it. I forgot to double-check it. It won´t happen again. Please leave a review, add me to your favourite authors and add this story to your favourites as well. If you have any ideas for a story, please leave it on the review section or send me a private message. You can read my ff about the Shamy wedding here: s/12874053/1/Shamy-Wedding


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I got back to school and I´m kind of busy these days. I´m already working in another story and I´ll probably just posted next week. )

Amy dressed up really fast to meet Sheldon downstairs. When she got there, she saw him talking to Eric.

She wasn´t happy that he was there. She didn´t have a nice impression of him from last night.

She got closer to them and Sheldon asked Eric to go because he wanted to be with his girlfriend.

"Sheldon, you didn´t have to kick your friend out. "- Amy said.

"Yes, I had. In fact, he was kind of annoying me. He kept on talking about the time that a box fell on his head and I couldn´t hear it anymore. I´m glad you came."- Sheldon explained.

"Shall we have breakfast?"- Amy said with a huge smile drawn by her lips.

"Yes, I´m starving"- he answered.

They got in to the inn restaurant. It was a buffet, so they served themselves and then they sat at the table waiting for Howard and Bernadette to meet them there. Amy texted Bernie to see if she was going to be there in a minute or if she was going to take a while.

Before Howard and Bernie get to the restaurant, Sheldon and Amy talked about her hidden singing talent. Amy blushed and said that she only sings in the shower because she doesn´t like her voice.

"You don´t like it? ´cause I love it."- Sheldon said.

"Really? I know that you´re only saying it to be nice…"- She said in a sad tone.

"No, Amy. I´m not. Why would I lie to you? You´re my girlfriend."- Sheldon said in a meaningful tone.

Amy blushed even more. She didn´t hear that quite often, and when she did she got goose bumps.

Amy and Sheldon agreed that she was going to sing for him if he was capable of giving is spot away (as he wasn´t, she never sang for him).

Howard and Bernadette met them in the restaurant minutes after.

They had breakfast and then everyone that was on the train started walking towards the bus station to get home.

Sheldon began to panic again. He certainly didn´t like to go on the bus.

Amy proposed to walk a few more miles and go to the train station where they could get on a different train and, this way, Sheldon would be able to know more train facts.

So, after getting back to the room, Sheldon and Amy agreed, once again, that they wouldn´t tell nobody that they spent the night "together".

They packed their bags and prepare themselves to the miles that they had ahead of them.

They arrived at the train station in "just" 2 hours. 2 hours of Sheldon´s "interesting" facts about trains.

The two couples got into the train and got ready for the trip. The train was almost empty so they could choose their seats. They arrived at Pasadena. Sheldon walked to Amy´s house and left her there with a friendly "Good night, sleep well."

Sheldon, then, continued his walk to his apartment, and, afraid of Leonard´s questions, he rush the conversation and went to his room….

This is the end of this story. I hope y´all liked it so please leave a review, follow me and my other story. As I said, new story next week.


End file.
